Helium
by Magdalan-Saiyan-Toa
Summary: Helium: all fun and games, until Kopaka decides to educate you on how deadly it is... to your brain cells, that it.


****

This is the result of helium filled balloons at a graduation party.

Helium

Whoever said parties were fun was completely _wrong_. Well, the person was right for the most part, except this party held not the attention of six obviously bored teens. Five of the six had been invited because one of them didn't want to be bored at their younger cousin's party.

The high school teens sat in the living room listening to whiny children complain about who had what and why it wasn't fair that so-and-so had more candy from the piñata that was broken not minutes ago.

"Are you sure you kids don't want any cake?" Tahu's Aunt Milda asked.

"Too sweet." Tahu said.

"I don't eat cake." Gali replied with a smile.

"Too many calories." Onua mumbled.

"..." Kopaka uttered not a word, irritated by the fact the rather annoying woman whose child was far worse had come to bug them once again.

"I like cake!" Lewa quipped, raising his hand.

"Blach!" Pohatu said, sticking out his tongue at Lewa's response.

"So that's one piece of cake!" Aunt Milda said, walking away.

"What's wrong with cake?" Lewa asked Pohatu.

"Please," the brown haired teen said, rolling his eyes, "it's a fake, store-bought thing that kids call 'cake'. The fact that you like sweet things doesn't mean everyone does."

"Hey guys!" Lewa said, grabbing a helium filled balloon, completely ignoring Pohatu. "Want to have some fun?"

"How could a balloon be fun?" Gali inquires, raising a brow.

"Haven't you ever sucked helium from a balloon?" Tahu asked her.

"What do you take me for, an idiot?"

"Right, forgot, you don't want to kill any brain cells."

"Gali doesn't want to have fun?" Lewa asked, his voice _much_ higher than it had been. His large yellow-green eyes far too wide, but adding an innocent adorable look to the green haired teen.

Tahu grabbed a balloon, carefully broke the rubber, and sucked in most of the helium from the balloon.

"Why would she want to have fun?" he squeaked, earning a punch from the blue haired beauty. "Ow! Bitch."

"Asshole." she giggled.

"It's not funny!" he said, his voice deepening in volume as he spoke. This of course earned a loud round of laughter and a silent chuckle from Kopaka.

"Tahu just went through puberty all over again!" Lewa said, sucking in another helium filled balloon.

"Shut it!" Tahu squeaked, aiming a punch across Gali to Lewa. Gali yelped as Tahu fell across her lap.

Pohatu and Onua too had joined in the helium filled fun and both had sucked in a few balloons, screeching out "Girls just want to have Fun." Lewa was quick to join them.

Tahu was more hesitant to join them... he mainly didn't want to leave Gali's side. The girl was holding her sides and wiping tears away from her honey gold eyes. True, it was funny hearing Onua (who had a very deep voice) speak like a little girl, but it wasn't _that_ funny.

He looked over to the door leading from the kitchen to the living room. Aunt Milda stood there, mouth practically dislocated. The children were pointing and giggling at the silly trio.

"I don't get it either." Kopaka said to Tahu. "It's not funny. I mean, helium is lighter than air, allowing sound to travel three times faster than it does in air. Human lungs aren't compatible to take in too much helium, they need the carbon dioxide that air has it in. t is the lack of air that leaves a person with a dizzy feeling, not helium itself."

"How do you know this?" Tahu asked.

Kopaka shrugged. "I just do."

"You're... weird."

"... I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should try it. Killing a few brain cells won't kill you, you have too many as it is." Tahu said, offering him a rather large, orange balloon.

"No thanks."

"Your loss." He gently bit it open and sucked in the entire balloon before joining the trio in their humorous act for the children.

Kopaka shook his head. Tahu would do pretty much anything to make Gali. The poor girl couldn't breath as it was; Tahu joining it would make her pass out.

It looked like fun. Fun. Something that the albino barely had time for.

He shrugged, grabbing a balloon.

If you couldn't educate them, join them.

****

What Kopaka said is true. By breathing in helium, we deprive ourselves of the air we need. We kill brain cells by not giving our brain the air we need. Since we lack our body of air, we get dizzy. So, remember, if you want to have fun, do helium, not drugs!

I thought "Barbie Girl" was too overused and so "Girls just want to have Fun" seemed appropriate... Plus Onua and Pohatu know how perverted of a song "Barbie Girl" is and decided _not_ to sing it in front of little kids.


End file.
